The Grey Lord
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Used to be Tarry Retho but that was stupid. Chapter eight up. Harry's dead, or is he. he is off studying the dark art's.I know alot of people do these.Rated PG-13 for Harry abuse and darkness. Hope you like it. Flames welcome
1. Death, a potion, and a talk with Voldie

I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did then I could get the new IBook, Don't sue me.  
____________________________  
  
Harry winced as his Uncle's beefy fist crashed into his plexus. Ever since he had come back from Hogwarts His life had been going into a pit of pain and Darkness. Or maybe it had been spiraling downward since he was born. What ever it was Harry had decided to create another life. He would fake a death at the Dursley's. Get rid of all his identifying marks. His lightning bolt scar, the scar from the Basilisk, his many scars and burns from Voldemort. His jet black hair, his emerald green eye's. Every thing must go. he thought to himself, it made him chuckle inwardly. He had been brewing a potion in the basement. It was called Elixir Of Death' it would randomly change the color of your eye's, get rid of all your scars after a three month period were you were as good as dead. The only one he had told was voldemort. He could still remember Voldemort's reaction when he had told him.  
What, how do you think your going to brew this potion without the ministry knowing. he asked, eying Harry spuriously. And what do I get for not killing you now, getting my death eaters to dig you up. And then wait for years? Well what do I get? he had said.  
A fight from an equally powerful Dark wizard. Possibly stronger. What is Little Voldie scared? Harry had said mockingly, this had definitely hit home.  
Fine, How long will it be till this potion is done? Voldemort had asked.  
I'll be taking it tonight. Have your Death Eaters dig me up exactly three months from now, and I mean to the minuet! Have them leave my body at the ruins of the potter house. he had said. Oh, and don't tell any one about me just tell your death eaters that you want to descries my memory. Oh and Snape has been a spy for Dumbledore all along. he had added maliciously.  
Uncle Vernon brought him out of his chain of thought. Wake up boy and get what you deserve. he yelled. His businesses profits had gone lower than the pits of hell, and had been quick to take his anger out on Harry. Vernon had now decided that even the cupboard was to good for Harry. Now he slept on a very thin rug in the basement, and that he only got thanks to the fact that vernon would take out his anger on some one else. Get down to your palace. After one last punch. he yelled as he kicked Harry below the waist, and then punched him in the plexus again.  
You, won't have me to kick around after tonight, so you give me one good blow to the head. Harry said. Uncle Vernon took this advice and kicked him in the head so hard that Harry lost conciseness. Uncle Vernon then kicked Harry to the basement Door and down the steps. Then he returned to the living room were Petunia and Dudley were sitting.  
That freak said the weirdest. He said that I wouldn't have him kick around after tonight. Bet he's hoping that he'll die. he said laughing, but Petunia had a worried expression on her face.  
Dudley on the other hand. Well I hope he dose. He always ruins things for me.


	2. A child, and the death of a father.

My thanks to shadow lord and Morbane Zyzadne  
  
Morbane Zyzadne: Harry wasn't at Hogwarts he was at the Dursleys for the sumer after GoF. he had been at the Riddle house when he was talking to voldie.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________ I Do not own Harry potter. If I did would I live in the real detroit. Or would I be using the Graphite IBook SE. well?  
  
________________________________  
  
Harry dabbed his quill into his mostly empty ink bottle, then put it to the parchment and wrote.  
  
_Dear Ron  
  
I am giving up. Vernon's abuse is just the last straw, I can feel my very soul pulling at my body. I know death is approaching because I've been so close, but then I had Madam Pomfrey to keep me alive. Please take good care of Hedwig for me. Id like to be buried with my wand, and Invisibility cloak. Please forgive me for not trying to hold on. Please don't bury me next to my parent's. They died heroically, were as I just sit here waiting for death to over take me.  
  
Please Forgive Me  
  
Harry Remus Potter  
  
_ Harry wrote a similar letter to Hermione, all the Weasley's, and Dumbledore. He tied the envelope's Hedwig and sent her to the weasley's. He walked over to the cauldron and filled a mug with the murky brown and thick liquid. He then Transfigured the cauldron into a beetle and crushed it. Afterward he drank all of the whole potion in two gulps. He almost immediately fell over no longer able of feeling anything.  
  
Many miles away, at the Weasley house...  
  
Oh, a letter from Harry. said Hermione as a large Snowy Owl entered the room from an open window. Hey there's one for each of us and one for Dumbledore, better send that one on to him. she added as she untied the letters from Harry. As she read her expression changed from happiness to utter sadness. Oh, god! We have to get there before he die's.. Three minuets later they were hoping out of the fire place at Mrs. Figgs house.  
What, in the name of bloody hell make's you want to disturb me this late at knight. yelled a very angry Mrs. Figg.  
Read this. Mrs. weasley said stuffing the letter from Harry in her hands. As she read her face did just the same as the other's.  
  
Two months later...  
  
They were all crying as Harry's body was lowered into the ground. As he had requested his wand was with him. Vernon had been sentenced to life in Azkaban with no chance of parole.  
Many people were saying stuff like Not even... Voldemort the person shuddered, Harry had demanded in his letter to Dumbledore, that at his funeral people call Voldemort by his name. could, kill him. Yet his mere Muggle Uncle could kill him. and. They, say he got mostly top grade's, and always in Divination. Never had a _DARK _thought.  
That's what you think. thought Voldemort, he had taken Poly-Juice Potion, now he looked like Professor Vector. He took a drink from his hip flask. Hope, to see you in ten years, Potter he said quietly, then added. My, my, potter, I didn't believe that you could even fool Dumbledore. But you did.  
  
Ten Years Later...  
  
Twenty-five year old Harry, Potter stood on the end of Privet Drive. Now fully educated in the Dark Arts. This was just going to be one of many killing's he had done, yet all the credit went to Voldemort. He didn't care. All he cared about was that he was going to kill Petunia, and Dudley. Harry had found that vengeance was sweet. Harry had killed so far, Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcia Malfoy, all the Weasley's besides Ron and Ginny, Servus Snape, Crabbe and Goole Sr. and Jr.'s, and Filch. Okay. Quick and simple for Aunt Petunia, but first I'll kill Dudley with _Crucio_. Harry said to himself, as he stormed up Privet Drive. Once he got to number four. He kicked open the door, but what he saw when went in.  
Who, the hell are you. You're no Death Eater. Ron half yelled.  
So, how did you know I was going to take revenge on my Aunt, and Cousin? Harry asked in a monotone.  
Hiding under the fear instilled by calling your self Harry, Potter. When he died Ten years ago. What a coward. Hermione Fully yelled. But Harry just Laughed, which definitely frightened them. For it was a cold, Emotionless, dark laugh.  
_Expecto Panterum, Expecto Panterum. _Harry started to Chant, holding his wand forward. Suddenly the blurry shape of a Stag shot from the tip of his wand. I don't believe you found my Body after those Death Eaters dug it up. Now move aside before I kill you here and Now. Harry added, again using a monotone.  
No. You might be Harry. But you're not going to kill them like all the others who have wronged you. Hermione said stepping in front of the stair case.  
Stand aside,_ Mudblood_. All you have just done is show me were Petunia, and Dudley are. Harry said. The other two gasped at his first sentience.  
How dare you insult my wife like that. Ron yelled and lunged at Harry, who dogged and and put the full body bind Curse on Ron.  
Now, now. You don't want your child to grow up with only one parent. Which was more than I was given. Harry added Darkly as he removed the curse from Ron. Who just stared at his wife.  
Is... it true? he finally managed to ask Hermione, who nodded. Even, with that knowledge I can't let you through. he said, as he pushed he pushed his wife out of the way so now he was in front of the stair case.  
Then, you leave me no choose. Harry said with what was almost some emotion.  
Hermione yelled as Harry raised his wand to Ron.  
_Avada Kedevera._ Harry exclaimed, and Ron fell to the ground dead and limp. His wife ran to his limp body and started crying. Then she looked up at him, both complete sadness, and incurable anger on her face.  
How? how could you? You just killed your best friend. All those times you laughed together. And after all that you killed him She yelled, now with pure anger.  
Friend, you call your selves friends. All those letters over that summer, were I said that Vernon was Abusing me. The ones were you said in your replies, Good One Harry but as you said vernon would never go as far as to hit you.' Well those weren't written in red ink they. It was Blood! Harry half yelled, but still in a monotone. Now, go. Keep your unborn child safe. And go before I change my mind. he said in the same tone. She ran. Levitating her husband behind her. He knew she wouldn't have gone if it weren't for her child.  
Dudley run. he heard the frantic scream of his Aunt, and then the thunderous feet of Dudley running toward the stairs.  
No, you don't. You'll pay with all the pain you gave me when you would tied me to a tree and pounded me. _Crucio. _he said deeply. Suddenly Dudley was rolling like a lady bug on its back, nut he was also screaming in such pain it made you want to end it for him. Then his skin slowly began to split. Bleeding fast, and seemingly more blood than he had. Then it all ended. The curse was still working. But Dudley was Dead. Oh, Aunt Petunia. Don't worry, if you show your self now it will all be quick and painless. Once Harry Potter decides to kill somebody, they will die. And I've already passed judgment on you! he said maliciously, as he walked around the house blasting out doors. Slowly, a quivering Petunia Dursley emerged from his old bedroom of ten years, the cupboard under the stairs.  
Please, was I really that mean to you? I mean I never hurt you, or- she said but was cut off by Harry.  
Oh, shut up. You will not suffer, the curse will kill you immediately. You didn't hurt me physically, but you did however abuse me mentally. By calling me a freak, or worthless. Well now am i worthless, now that I hold your life in my hands? Harry yelled, voice now full of emotion. Petunia was quivering at his feet, begging for forgivness. he said in a cold, and now emotionless voice. _Evada Kedevera._ he said the two deadly words while pointing his wand at her.  
  
Okay there is chapter two.


	3. A hidden Denmentor, and many more 'Red D...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. If you sue me all you'll get is few dollars and a couple of old computers.  
  
___________________________  
  
Hidden Dementor  
  
Harry walked away from Number Four Privet Drive. His shape quickly changing into a Dementor. There would be questions as to there was a Dementor here. But then he would be taken to Azkaban, and that was what he wanted so he could get to Peter and Vernon. Soon over twenty small pop's could be heard.  
  
Hey, what's this Dementor here for? Did anyone assign it here? yelled the voice of Amos Diggory.  
  
No, it must have just been created. (A/N. In my very twisted mind, Dementors are created in place's of great suffering. And with all of Harry's suffering This place should have made one a long time ago.) Yelled a Twenty-six year old Neville Longbottom. Oh, god. If what Hermione said was true... Then you might be a more powerful dark wizard than even Lord Voldemort, Harry. he commented glumly, still not believing Hermione. She had long thought that Harry was still alive. Well let's get this one over to Azkaban. he called.  
  
Perfect, Revenge is sweet. But now I shall kill every one in Azkaban. Harry thought, as they Aperated him to the spot closet Azkaban.  
  
On Azkaban...  
  
The prisoners at the back of the prison had a little relief from the Dementors. For these demon's could feel an evil even grater than Lord Voldemort had just come into their range of since.  
  
As the Aruors entered the prison, and released the new dementor. Then all of the old Dementors started to bow to it.  
  
Is this some kind of welcoming? Neville asked, then slowly the new Dementor started to change into a man, mid twenty's, green hair, red eyes one darker than the other. Slightly tan European skin.  
  
These... Things are scared of powerful dark wizards. So they pledge allegiance to me. Is any one among you coward enough to pledge allegiance to Harry Potter.? he asked in a monotone.  
  
How, dare you call your self Harry. He would never go Dark. yelled Neville, and lunged at Harry, who yet again dogged.  
  
Tut, tut. You don't want to end up like your parents. Or even worse, like you friend Ron. he said evilly, and Neville stopped his attack suddenly. Then some thing that no one thought possible happened.  
  
I pledge my total elegance to you master. said the former Head boy and Prefect, Percy Weasley.  
  
I don't like coward'ess. That is what lost me my parents. Kill Longbottom, here, if you want to show me that you're not just a coward whom want's to live. he said without regret.  
  
Percy, glanced nervously at Neville then said I can't, I can't kill another former _Head Boy_. Expecting to be killed or at least tortured.  
  
Perfect just what I was looking for. The bravery of a Griffindor, with the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Welcome to The Red Dragons' . As for the rest of you, _Avada Kedevera_ . he said repeating the curse till all but Percy and Neville. Are you sure you'd rather die than join me and kill many Guilty Death Eaters? You do know you might have more power than me, but you have Very Little control over it. Neville nodded.  
  
I'd rather Die at your hands, than use those curses on other Humans. he spat at Harry.  
  
Fine then you leave me no chose. You acted just like Ron did, stubborn till the end, _Avada Kedevera_ . he said adding another limp body to the pile, then he stormed off towards the no chance of parole' section. Which, cell is Vernon in? he asked Percy without turning his head.  
  
Cell, Two Seventeen. But there are thousands of protection spells on it. Percy added.  
  
There, is no protection Charm strong enough to keep me from my revenge. he said, not a bit less determined than before. When he got there he just walked through all the Charms.  
  
I, knew I wasn't the one who killed you. But those freaks didn't believe me. So what did you come here for, to kill me? Vernon asked crazily. If you are here to kill me, then get it over with.  
  
Ha, killing all three Dursley's in one knight. Actually, _Crucio_. he continued till Vernon was an inch from death, then snapped his fingers. Dementors, give him a _little kiss_. he said, and a Dementor floated over grabbed vernon's head and kissed him, Sucking away his soul. You made me suffer above all, in that family. Make sure you feed him just enough to keep him alive. he added to the Dementors.  
  
Percy started, but was cut off.  
  
Never call me that. Peter Petrigew always called my Great Grandpa, or to you Voldemort. Now were is Voldemort? Harry asked Percy quietly. Oh yes, Percy left sleeve up. Harry ordered, and Percy raised his left sleeve up to his shoulder. Harry put his wand to the skin on the upper arm and exclaimed. and suddenly Percy was over come with pain, pain almost as awful as the Crucio curse. But as the pain subsided, Percy looked at his left arm. He expected to see it charred or bloody, but instead there was a Cross with a Snake twisting around the center.  
  
It looks a lot like the Dark Mark. pondered Percy, they were now walking out of the prison, the Dementors were following them. Back, you horrible creatures. Hey Harry, why aren't you affected by those thing's any more? he asked.  
  
Well, part of it is that I have very little left that they can feed on. Also I think that, because my Ani-magus form is a Dementor, so their a part of me. I never stopped to think about that after I faked my death. Harry added in reply.  
  
Harry please tell if you actually killed Charlie, Bill, my Mum and Dad, Fred, Gorge, and Ron. Please tell me? Percy pleaded, at this question Harry stopped.  
  
I wouldn't have done so if they weren't trying to protect my other victims. Harry said, then surprisingly he started back to the building. I forgot to ask all of the prisoners if they Declare total loyalty to me. he said to Percy. After this Large task was finished, twenty-six former death eaters, and over Two-hundred and fifty Dark supporters had joined him. It took three hours for Harry and Percy to cast all the Red Dragon' summoning Tattoo, charms. When it came to the Death Eaters, Percy had to wipe their left arm clear of all marks, for them to cast the Charm. Come I have a lot of Port-Keys to take us away from this place. Harry said, then he and Percy paced out the Stones that were the port keys. He and Percy stood holding the master stone, and Harry activated it, along with all the others. They came to a stop inside an abandoned building in Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A. I hope all of you are capable of Apperating over sea's. Our base is here in America. I wouldn't try to attack any Muggle's or Mudbl- Harry stopped his ear's twitched. He got up from the Lazyboy he had sunk into, and walked over to a verticall sheet of steel. Come out children. he said to it, and suprisingly two aparently muggle, Children came out from behind the steel. Harry raised his hand and said _Tow Gia Pow_. and weird green glow surronded on of them and Yellow one around the other. Harry then, more spesificly pointed his hand at the one with the yellow glow around him and said. _Avada Kedevera_ . The child fel to the ground.  
  
John, John- the living one said, he checked his paulse, and his face became Even paler than Draco Malfoy. What, the hell have you done to him. What have you done to my little brother. he yelled, the building had started shaking, and a blinding Black light coming from his body.  
  
Let me give you a choice either I can kill you and you can be with your brother. Or you can Grow up learning dark magic! Harry said.  
  
________________________  
  
(A/N. okay another chapter done. Cliffie Eh? The Muggle born wizard will join Harry, and is _Based_, off of me. John in scottish is Ian.


	4. A weird mark, talk's, and a new partner.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world, JK. Rowling and wanner Brother's do. The term Red Dragon' belongs to who ever owns Cowboy Bebop. The only thing I do own is the plot and my Characters.  
  
My thanks to every one who has read this, but I can only name those who reviewed. So spacial thanks to those mentioned in the other chapter's, and to She-Who Ah Forget It' and Felcity Dream'.  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Dumbledore, was sleeping quietly in his bed, not knowing he would be told by a very sad and Angry Hermione Granger-Weasley, that Harry relay was Alive and Killing'. He was awoken some time later by a small pooping noise. Out of his dying fire came a limp Ron Weasley, shortly followed by his wife. She breathing heavily and crying. Hermione, what's wrong? he asked.  
  
It's Harry, he's the one who's been killing allot of Slytherin's. We were guarding the Dursley's, after Ron had found a Pattern in all the killing's, Harry burst in, he has green hair, changed his eye color. At first we didn't think it was him, but then he made a Panternus and it was Harry's Stag, but it was so blurry. Almost as if he thinks all his happy memories were frauds so he was using the memories of time's at the Dursley's or some thing. Some how he knew that I was Pregnant, I had Stepped in front of Petunia's hiding place. He called me- he called me a MudBlood, Ron attacked him Harry dodged and he didn't even use a wand to put a full body bind Curse on ron, he removed it and said. You don't want your child to grow up with only one parent, although it was a better deal than I got.' God Albus how could you not see him becoming Evil? she asked franticly, Albus frowned.  
  
It is not my fault Hermione. He sent me no less than Twenty owl's over that summer. I realized that vernon was Abusing him. When I asked him he said that he not only deserved it, but that he would use it to openly find out if you to were friends wrath having. According to him the only one to take him seriously was your Sister-in-law. But she only visited once. explained Albus, he walked over to his Gin cabinet, took out some twelve year old stuff. Purred them both a glass and drank his in on gulp.  
  
So, that's were she went. She got caught coming back and didn't have any proof that she was with Harry and not in Knockturn Alley. After Harry's supposed death we all trusted her much more. Hermione said after she too had drunk her Gin in one gulp. He was correct though, I did just hide behind him and Ron, and Ron hid behind Harry. Harry was the only one of us worthy of being put in Griffindor. Only him and Gin ever really met Voldemort. Look, I talking like their both dead. Funny, even with their different lives, Ginny had all the love she wanted, Harry has been starved of it since Hallowe'en 1981. Yet they still chose the same path, to take over Voldemort. In the letter Ginny left she said, I will follow Harry to the end's of the Earth. Chose the same path as him, even if it gets me thrown in Azkaban.' She real is in love with him.  
  
Yes, she is. Shouldn't you get his body to ST. Mungo's, morgue section. I can't tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Albus said, she nodded and took some floo powder, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and said.  
  
St. Mungo's, dead ward. and she was whisked away along with her husbands dead body.  
  
Albus Dumbledore left his office, and went to Hogwart's owlry. There he wrote two letter's to two different people. One read as.  
  
_Dear Harry  
  
I just learned of your choice in life, from Hermione. I am writing to tell you several things. One, I must openly hate you for your choice. But personally I feel sorry for you, it must have been hard betraying your parents. I will how ever be forced to fight you. The other thing that I am writing to tell you is that Ginny has chosen the same path as you have. I must say that it is quite your fault, she wanted to be with you no matter what it meant. Ginny has killed many people just to find you. I must say that together you would bring another , and might I add unstoppable wave of Darkness. Please owl me when you kill Voldemort, and when you find Ginny.  
  
It's been a long time  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
_Dumbledore set down his quill and blew on the ink on the parchment in an attempt to dry it. Albus then picked up a new piece of parchment, and started writing another letter.  
  
_Dear Ginny  
  
I am writing to tell you that Harry has come back and you were correct, he is alive. You seem to have even seen his currier. This is the last time I talk to you as a friend. I will fight you as strong as I have fought Voldemort. But if you and Harry join force's I shall have no way to fight you. Hogwart's will fall if you join. Harry has killed most of your family, only you and Percy are still alive. Harry only spared Hermione's life because she is going to have a child. I think Harry is hiding out some were in Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A.  
  
Sorry for your loss.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
_You... you don't mean it do you? asked the scared boy.  
  
I do mean it. Now what is your answer, die or join me? Harry asked Darkly.  
  
I don't want to die. I pledge my alegance to you sir. the boy said trembleing. Harry came foreward put his hand on the yung boy's forehead and said the charm for the tattoo.  
  
said Percy coming foreward. Why did you mark him on the fore-head? he asked.  
  
Because this boy has complete mastery of his power. With a little training we could have him flying without a broom stick, or changing his shape at will. This ability is caused by all the polution from the city's Muggle's. Harry explained. Just then an owl flew in and Harry took it. He rad it and smiled. Hey Percy why didn't you tell me that Ginny had chosen, my path in life? he asked.  
  
I was ashamed at first. Then when I became a Red Dragon' it wasn't on my mind. Sorry Harry. Percy added.  
  
No need to be sorry. I under stand. I haven't seen a copy of the Daily Prophet for ten year's, and that was because I was Meditating and incresing my power's. Harry said.  
_______________________________________________  
  
another chapter done. hope you guy's like it.


	5. Heather, memorie's, and meeting's.

Okay this is the next chapter, I just hope one of you review to this one. Thanks to all my earlier reviewers, and spesificly to She-who Ah forget it'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Heather, get in here. yelled a woman hidden completely in shadow. A girl of about ten came scuttling in.  
  
Yes my lady? What may I do, bring in some Muggle's and torture them? she asked, she was about to take it as a given when her master's voice tore through her.  
  
That you can do, but first I wish to talk to you about Hogwart's. Ginny Began. Last year my only plant at Hogwart's was caught and killed, so you, along with several other young follower's of the Dark will be placed in hogwart's. But first we must attack and totally destroy one of England's minor Magical school's, the team member's, I and hopefully some of Harry Potter's force's will be on the Attack team. I want it completely destroyed. Find one person who look's much like, take any ID. and transfigure their body into something, the other plant's will do the same. Is that Simple enough?  
  
Of course my lady. I'll go get the Muggle's. she added and ran out, suddenly an owl flew in. She read it and much like Harry, Smiled.  
  
Heather just kill them. I've got some thing to do. she said once the girl had returned, but she returned with only her body and three young Muggle Teenager's, no clothes. And for Harry Potter's sake put some clothes on! she yelled at the girl, the girl quickly charmed on some clothes.  
  
Sorry my lady it's much more easy to get muggle's here by running nude through the street's and Apperating here when the touch me she explained and then went to killing the muggle's.  
  
Okay. But next time just touch as many of them possible and Apperate back here, got it? Ginny asked in a dangerous tone. I will not have my daughter running through the street's of Detroit naked. And how many time's do I have to remind you to call me mom?  
  
Yes, mom. So were are we going that's so important that you are to busy to torture Muggle's? Heather asked, strangely her mother didn't Apperate, she started towards the normal door.  
  
We're going to find your father. Strange how the first and only time your father and I slept together, I got pregnant with you. Not that that is a bad thing. If you want to hear a bad thing listen to this. Your great uncle Vernon cough me and Harry, I had stupidly fallen asleep on Harry's dirty and bloody mattress. He came down and saw me and Harry asleep on the floor, both naked and curled up around each other. He landed a kick to my torso waking me up, and a kick to your fathers head. He yelled some thing to the affect of I shall not let such horrible crime's go on in my house, your slut will be punished along with you.' With the beating he gave me and Harry, I almost lost you. Ginny said, she looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
Well the important thing is that you didn't lose me and when it happened I wasn't developed enough to suffer mental impairment. So what are you going to say to dad, and how are we going to find him? Heather said, they kept walking till they were in front of a stone wall.  
  
I built this with the help of Peter Petrigew, in side this wall is a machine that detects Dark Magic, the wall is password protected, the password is _I am the Dark queen_. Ginny said, and the wall slid open to reveal a screen and consul. She stepped up to it and typed in Harry's name. Wow, he's been five mile's away all this time come let's go. Apperate on three, one, two, three. she said and there were two pop's.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
So Percy, were do you think Ginn- Harry started to say but was distracted by two pop's. Why, hello Ginny, nice of you to _pop _in. Who is she, one of your minions? Harry asked.  
  
Harry, you never were good at joke's. Harry, Percy, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Heather Molly Potter. Yes Harry she is your daughter too. Ginny said, she walked up to Percy and hit him on the jaw as hard as she could. That was hard enough to break his jaw. It was your fault I had to leave so soon, if you hadn't blabbed about my pregnancy I would have had another month to say my goodbyes. she yelled, she was about to hit him again when she heard Harry muttering nonstop.  
  
But we... only once... how... When? Harry asked audibly.  
  
What other time would there be. The pain from Vernon was worse than even giving birth to Heather. Ginny said.


	6. Sleep, Dream's, and talk of an Attack.

A new chapter, this one will have the most Romance. But for the sake that it's just wrong to write an NC-17 fiction in the Harry Potter forum. Thanks to all those who read this, and to those who have reviewed to it.  
  
Thank's to Aya G.  
  
Lord Amber: yes I will finish it.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny and Harry lay there, almost exactly the same as they had almost ten years ago, sleeping. The only difference was that they were not on a thin blanket, but rather on a ornate bed littered with rose peddles, hundreds of small cinnamon scented candles were floating in the air, giving of their sent as they burned. The two physically perfect body's having the same dream... or you might call it a memory...  
  
Let us enter this dream...  
  
_Dear Mom  
  
I am going away for the day, please don't get angry. This is some thing I have to do for me... and Harry. I'll see you tonight... well maybe not till tomorrow. Even if you don't believe Harry, he wouldn't joke about the Muggle's abusing him. By the time you read this I will be there, I left at Four thirty this morning. The Dursley's are at a lake on a business trip for the weekend so he can have visitors safely.  
  
see you later  
  
Ginny.  
  
_Ginny laid the letter down on the table, she put an empty orange juice pitcher on top of it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Portkey, Harry had sent it when she had asked if she could come and help heal his wound's. She started to look at her watch but she felt the pull of the stone and forgot about the watch.  
  
G-Ginny is that you. I'm over here. called out a hoarse whisper, it sounded vaguely like Harry's voice. She walked over to were she heard the voice from, there she saw a horrid sight. Harry's arm and legs were all at odd angle's, and bone was sticking though the skin almost every were.  
  
Oh my god Harry, what have they done to you, She said with pure anger in her voice, she pulled out her wand and started casting healing charm's, She had chosen to go to the class that wasn't offered to Hermione because Pomfrey hadn't offered to teach it yet; Soon Harry was almost completely healed, all that was left were the bruises. Harry, I know your fine physically, but your scars go deeper than flesh. I can tell by the look in your eye, I want you to tell me that your okay, and look me in the eye when you do it. Ginny said, Harry looked up into her eye's.  
  
I'm not. Every one expects me to get rid of Voldemort for good, that's all they see me as a tool to rid him from their weak little lives. Not even your mum sees me as an orphaned fith-teen year old boy who suffered more than any of them have, her act is a good one but I can still see right through it. You're the only one to treat me with love since my parents. Harry said, while he was talking their heads had drifted within two inches from each other. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He thought it strange that she didn't resist, but he continued. They continued _a little to much_ further. (A/N for rating's sake I'm going to skip this part.)  
  
Oh Harry, I love you so much. Ginny said sleepily, they were both trying to resist the urge to fall asleep.  
  
Mmmm, I love you too Ginny. Harry said, he had lost the battle and was now sleeping. Soon Ginny also lost the battle and fell asleep.  
  
They woke up the next morning, Harry commenting that they had slept in. They put on their clothes. He went to the door and picked the lock. He went to the refrigerator and opened it and took out minute amount of food. Ginny looked at skeptically.  
  
Sorry but any more and they would notice. If Aunt Petunia were here we could have more, she's not been as mean to since Vernon started to abuse me. Harry said, he quickly cooked the food and thoroughly cleaned the dishes.   
  
You know what Harry? Ginny asked as they ate it slowly so it would last longer.  
  
Harry asked in reply.  
  
I've been waiting for this weekend ever since I met you. Ginny said, even with eating slowly they were already done. Harry cleared the table with a sweep of his wand, they went back into the basement and Harry unpicked the lock behind them. They started kissing again and a little more. (A/N. Again I am going to skip this for rating's sake.) They fell asleep again, nether of them remembered that the Dursleys would be back soon. After three hour's they were sleeping to deeply to hear a car pull up in the gravel drive way.  
  
I'm going to check on the freak, make sure he hasn't blown up the washing machine. Vernon Dursley called to his wife and son who were unpacking the car as he opened the door to the house. He took the keys out of the door but then started searching for another key. He found the one he wanted just as he got to the basement door, he put the key in the slot and turned it. He walked down the stairs half way and his eye's widened as he realized what he was seeing, he walked slowly up and said to his wife who had entered the house with her luggage. Come with me. Dudley stay up here, you don't need to be exposed to this. he added.  
  
Please don't tell me he's dead. I don't want you to be sent to prison. Petunia pleaded, it was half true.  
  
Don't worry, he's still very alive. In fact it seems one of his friend is here and has healed him. Come I'll show you what I mean. he said and pulled her to the door of the basement, they didn't notice Dudley following them through the door. Petunia gasped, but Dudley was confused. His parent's most likely hadn't talked to him about the Birds and the Bee's; He watched as his Mother and Father discussed what to do.  
  
Mum, what were Harry and that girl doing? Dudley asked making his parents jump.  
  
Du-Duley I thought I told you to stay up there, now go! Vernon yelled.  
  
No, not until you tell me what they were doing? Dudley said stubbornly.  
  
Dudley, We'll talk to you later. You can watch them being punished in the mean time. Vernon said, he then walked down the stairs and kicked Ginny through the thin blanket in the abdomen, and a split second later he hit Harry in the head. They both let out a scream of pain and in a second they were against the wall trying to cover them selves with the blanket. I am kind enough to let you stay here, and how do you repay me. I leave for the weekend and you bring another freak into my house, and do _stuff. _I am going to make you and your slut pay for this. he yelled, and proceeded to beet them.  
  
Three week's later...  
  
Ginny had been grounded by her parent's for her leaving without their permission, her term in her bedroom was spent mostly puking her gut's out and having morning sickness. It ended the day that they thought Harry died. The only other person to notice her _sickness_ was Percy who had the room above her. She had heard him telling her parent's the night before Harry's funeral. So she decided to give a eulogy at Harry's funeral.  
  
Ginny slowly walked up to the podium. She had her eulogy written on card's, some people noted how pale she looked but thought it was because she had lost her crush.  
  
Hello my name is Ginny Weasley, I am the sister of Harry's best friend, and his former Girlfriend. she started and she noticed glare's coming from almost every girl there. I have chosen to give my Eulogy in the form of a poem.  
  
Even if he's dead and gone.  
  
His legacy lives on.  
  
When I see a bolt of lightning.  
  
When I watch a Quidditch match.  
  
They will all remind me of Harry.  
  
But what will remind me of him the most is the only the thing of his left I have,  
  
The love we had was and still is complete.  
  
It still is for a part of him grows inside of me.  
  
Even if his wand has been forever silenced his magic still lives on through his future child,  
  
I love you Harry. Ginny finished in tear's and ran from the podium. Every one was shocked by her poem, but then one by one people began to understand her poem. Ginny Weasley was pregnant with The late Harry Potter's child. But then a scream ran through the graveyard, every one turnded to see Molly Weasley holding a letter. Aurther Weasley took the letter, read it and walked up to the Podium.  
  
Ladie's and Gentelmen, it appieres that Ginny has run away, if you don't wish to hear the letter than please leave. He said but no one left. Okay it reads as  
  
Dear Sucker's  
  
By the time you read this I'll be half way done with my search for Peter Petrigew, who owed a life debt to Harry. Because Harry has passed away the only way for him to cancel this debt is to save the life of Harry's heir. I will not sponge off you for food for both me and the Baby. When you see me next it will be for your death, that means I've gone Dark for the Slytherins.  
  
A new dark lord is coming in the form of  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Every one was shocked yet again, but they all new at once what she had ment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is the end of a dream.  
  
Do you think we should wake them up yet? Stuart asked, he and Percy were gaurding the bedroom that Harry and Ginny were in.  
  
No, they need some rest for the attack. Plus the longer she sleep's the longer I'm safe. Percy added, he still thought it was stupid tham this boy have the mark on his head.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Yay another chapter and it is by far the longest one. Tell me if you think it should be rated worse, if so I'll edit it?


	7. Eye's, Attack's, and an explination

Thanks for all the reviews  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny, come on wake. You don't want to miss the attack on the Ministry of Magic, plus we will get our marriage license there first. Harry said as he pulled himself out of bed, he then proceeded to put on his clothes.  
  
Okay, okay, I'm coming. she said in response, she dragged her self out of the bed and put her clothes on also. They went down to breakfast, one of Harry's minions had made the breakfast for everyone. Heather was already there.  
  
Hi mom, hi dad. she said as they walked in. I can't wait for the attack. By the way dad, if you want them to take you seriously, you might want to reverse the affect of that potion. she said offhandedly as her father started piling pancake's onto his plate.  
  
Why, I do think you're correct dearest daughter of mine. We wouldn't want to do any thing illegal now would we? Harry said in a partly sarcastic tone, he took out his wand and pointed it at himself. _Finite Potioneno._ and one of his eyes started changing into a green one, his hair turned from green to black, and he shrunk a bit.  
  
Hey dad, how come only one of your turned green? Heather asked her father.  
  
Oh, yes that. Harry started, the twenty-four year old man had learned to like his ten nine old daughter. Well when I was killing Draco Malfoy, he used a curse that took my eye out. I had it replaced with a Muggle one that I can still see with. I think that the Muggle's are catching up with us, after all the gate company has almost finished building the prototype Gate. In fact they built this eye. he said. Oh and this is what's amazing about the thing's invented by Chess Master Hex. he said, he put a finger to the corner of his and pushed, the eye shrunk and fell out. It can shrink and enlarge to any size, with no Magic. he said.  
  
Well let's go gather our troops for the attack. Harry said, and so they did just that. Okay just act normal and pretend that your shopping till you hear me start the attack, got it? he said, every one nodded. Okay let's get going. he called out in leader type, voice. They all Apperated to random place's in Diagon Alley. Harry, Ginny, and Heather walked into the ministry building. They asked a secretary were they could register for marriage.  
  
You can either go up to the third floor and enter the fifth door on the left or go to some Muggle government building. said the secretary, the plaque on her desk said. Lavender Brown'.  
  
You, know what Brown. Harry asked. Back in school I said you wouldn't go any where, and look at you now. I was One-hundred percent correct. If you want to know who I am try think about who your best friend went to the Yule Ball back in fourth year with, although thinking was never your specialty was it? Harry said for the first time in the conversation, his voice was still that of his before the potion's affect was canceled.  
  
My mother and father thank you for the information. Now we must be going. Heather said as They walked away from her quickly but evenly, leaving behind a very confused Lavender.  
  
What was that? she asked several minuets later. Now who did Parvita Pital go with, I think he's dead. she said listing it off on her finger's, just then her eye's widened. Was that Harry? She said quietly, she didn't hear the child's voice from behind her say. she fell over on her desk.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Heather swiftly walked up the stair's. Harry you shouldn't have given her all hint's as to who you are? Ginny said, she looked slightly angry.  
  
It doesn't matter She'll be dead before long plus I told one of my Minion's to stun her. I think this is the door. Harry said trying to change the subject, but he was right, they entered and saw an old witch that looked half Hag sleeping at her desk. As they closed the Door she woke up.  
  
Way I help you? she asked, she didn't act the part of half a Hag.  
  
Yes me and her would like to get a marriage license. Harry replied and pointed to Ginny.  
  
Okay that can be done easily, Names? she asked as she took out an ink jar and got a quill, and went over to a file cabinet and took out a form.  
  
I'm Harry Potter, and her name is Ginny Weasley. Harry said, she didn't look up from the form.  
  
Here you go sir, just have who ever is presiding over the marriage sign there, and you two sign here. she said pointing out the places to sign. By the way what year is it? she asked.  
  
It's the year Two-Thousand-and-Five. Don't tell me you have been sleeping for more than several year's? Harry asked.  
  
Wow, I've been asleep for twenty-five years. she said to herself, they all were shocked.  
  
Okay thanks for the quick work. _Avada Kedevera_! Harry exclaimed while pointing his wand at her, she fell over her desk dead.  
  
Come on Dad I want to get in some killing. Heather complained as they started out the door.  
  
Why are you complaining? There are plenty more people still down stairs. he said in reply, they made it down the stair's quick and Harry pointed his wand at Lavender's stunned body. She took one look at him and screamed, it was a terrified high pitched scream; It caught the attention of everyone in the room and some outside of it.  
  
That's Harry Potter! she yelled in a screechy voice. Everybody started looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
Well you are correct, but now I will torture you to death. he said simply, he raised his wand and said. and she was on the ground screaming in pain. The Red Dragons outside heard the screaming, and started cursing everyone who wasn't wearing black cloak's and a red mask. Harry ran out of the building and started floating above the Red Dragon's. Remember, leave some of them alive so they can spread the word. But only a few, I want only five left, and them being very injured. he called out and then came down and started cursing the running and screaming people...  
  
Five minuet's later all but five of the shoppers were silent on the ground. An eerie silence had cropped into the alley.  
  
Okay we must leave now, the Aurors will be here in thirty second's. Harry said and he Apperated. When he got back to the abandoned Factory, Stuart was already there laying on the couch.  
  
What took you so long? I've been here for let me think... Three seconds. Stuart said sarcastically, he threw himself backwards and landed on his feet. Did you know that at first I didn't think I'd like killing? But today I found that it's fun. By the way, why did you kill my brother and not me? He was a Wizard also? he said.  
  
Well he was so weak compared to you... Plus normally a Dark Wizard doesn't take a child that is untrained. If it weren't for your strength you'd be dead right now. What would you prefer to have been dumped in the river and left to rot? Harry asked, the other's had Apperated to other building's in the city. Now what do you think we should do now? Maybe... Yes I have an Idea. Come. he said as he got on his cloak and prepared to Apperate.  
  
Shouldn't we tell the other's that we are leaving? Stuart said as he grabbed his leather jacket.  
  
No they can last for a little bit without us. Oh and you might consider putting a radiation Repelling charm on your self. Harry said off handily. We need to be off to Chernobyl. Harry said, and he cast the charm on himself then Apperated. Stuart did the same and the Apperated to Russia.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay chapter seven out hope you liked it.


	8. Rod's, Snakes, and a Kidnapping

I don't own Harry potter, I wish I did then I could buy my dad a Duel 1 GHz G4 tower and get myself The new Ibook with a six hour battery 500 Mhz G3 processor plus a 14.1 inch screen. Which both ship with Mac OS. X(10) as the default OS.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sir, why are we here? asked Stuart as they walked through mazes of fallen pipes and pools of water.  
  
There is something that the Muggles don't know about this place. Harry said. One of Uranium rod's in the fifth reactor is actually Magite, it is an extremely powerful form of Uranium given it's power by Dark Magic. But it has one problem, it blows up after just over an hour exposed to air.  
  
So why are we here? Stuart asked again, they were still a little bit away from reactor five.  
  
Because it still exists after it blows up. Like I said it has enormous power because of Dark Magic. But what I didn't say is that we can harness that power and turn the rod into a weapon. I first found out about the rod nine years ago. It's power is best harnessed in the form of sword, so for the next six years I learned how to expertly handle most form of swords. What I yielded best was the American Military cutlass. I suppose you know that is part of the dress uniform of an American Military Officer, both Muggle and Magical. Harry explained, they had finally reached reactor five. Harry started blasting away at the floor.  
  
Sir, what if we destroy the rod? Stuart asked as his commander blasted away at the lead floor.  
  
I said it before and I'll say it again. It still exists after it blows up.' But it becomes more stable. Harry explained, finally he hit a square and an almost blinding Green light came out of it. There it is. Okay grab it and let's go. Harry said, Stuart Grabbed the rod and then Disapperated shortly followed by Harry.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on a moth eaten couch, eating a Corned Beef sandwich. When she heard two pop's she looked around and saw her Fiancee and his special recruit. But the boy was holding a green rod.  
  
And I thought that that was just a legend told by Dark Wizard's and Witches to their children. Ginny said offhandedly, She looked a little different noted Harry as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
So what's new with you? I can't quite put a finger on what's different. Harry said after he kissed her.  
  
Well I just found this out from a book in your study, about five-hound red years ago another dark wizard placed a curse on the Weasley name. This curse causes any woman with the last name of Weasley to become pregnant every time that they have sexual relations as long as they aren't already pregnant. Ginny explained, Harry caught on to what she was saying and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Oh Ginny, this is wonderful. And this time I'll be there to see it grow up. said Harry cheerfully as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. That was when Stuart left the room, bringing with him the rod. Harry and Ginny's kissing and petting became so heavy they were about to rip off each others clothes, when Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye: The very tip of a snakes tail.  
  
Why Hello Naggie. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. Harry said in Parseltongue, and slowly but surly the head of a reticulated Python appeared from behind the moth eaten, love seat.  
  
Wh- What do you want from me? she hissed out in terrified squeak.  
  
I just want to know what you're doing in my base when your supposed to be across the atlantic ocean serving my great-Grandfather? Harry asked in a hiss.  
  
I will not lie to you, he ssssssssssent me here to, and these are his'sss exact words'ssssss. See how much He's screwing up.' But I only found two thing's wrong in your operation, and that is that you hired too young a boy and you have your own daughter in your ranks. Will you let me give him this report? she questioned in a worried voice.  
  
But of course. And I'll let you go with limited injuries. Harry stated in a just plain evil voice that chilled Naggie to the bone. He then started casting several curses that caused great pain.  
  
After several minuets of casting spells Harry stopped and used a Second Person Apperation charm and standing in front of then was Peter Petrigew.  
  
Hello Peter. First of all I would like to thank you for taking care of Ginny while she was Pregnant the first time. But this time around my minions will get her what ever she need's. And for the second reason I brought you here for is that we found your Masters pet snake ad we need you to bring her back. Do you understand? Harry asked slowly as if talking to toddler.  
  
Y- Yes sir. Peter said and he picked up the unconscious Naggie and Disapperated back to Riddle Manor.  
  
Well now that we are rid of those two buffoons where were we. Harry said slyly as he put his wand in his pocket.  
  
Right here I think. Ginny replied and then she Kissed him.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
It had been three days since they had taken the rod. Making it into a sword was proving to be harder than previously thought.  
  
Sir, why can't we just transfigure this Damn thing into a Sword? asked a very tired Red Dragon as they pounded away at the rod.  
  
Harry said that it would be just turned into a normal sword, with out the ability's of the Magite. Stuart said as he to pounded away at the rod. Just then a solid black box on Stuart's belt started shaking and Beeping. The Boss want's me. I'll send some one down too help you and then some one to relive you. he said and then left up a pair of stairs.  
  
Lestrange, get down there a help Nott. Stuart yelled as he came to the Hit Wizards lounge.  
  
Yes, Sir. he said, and then he added in an under tone. After I kill you.  
  
I heard that Lestrange, now get down there. came Stuart's voice from the middle of the stairs, Lestrange yelped and ran down the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
Up in on the top floor...  
  
You called Sir? questioned a slightly out of breath Stuart.  
  
Yes I did. Me and Ginny were just discussing the plans for the wedding and we decided we want that B#### Hermione there. After all it's the least she could do since I spared her life. So could you go Kidnap her? Harry asked. Stuart nodded in reply and then asked.  
  
Were is she? but in reply all he got was a piece of paper being shoved in his face, it said.  
  
_Funeral services for Ronald Weasley will be held at two O-Clock on July the Fourth on the grounds of Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley's wife say's that he was murdered by either a person impersonating him or the real Harry Potter himself. Mr. Weasley was a top class Auror and father of two and expecting another one. He has another brother who has been missing since the night Ronald died. His sister is the young lady who at Fourteen got Pregnant with the child of Harry Potter, then ran off to the Dark side. Mr. Weasley will be buried with his comrades who were killed during an attack on Azkaban.  
  
_Stuart finished reading it Apperated, it was already 2:15 on July the fourth.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hermione Weasley... Well now it was Granger; sat at the back of the large tent, it was the same one as the one that she had been married under, and now she was saying goodbye to her husband under it. Sob's slowly escaping her. But suddenly she felt the poke of a gun to her head.  
  
Turn your head and Die, scream and die. Now come, my master wishes to talk to you. said a young male voice, she felt the energy from the invisibility charm and new that if the servant was this powerful than how strong was his master. Quickly they made their way past the gates and he Apperated the both of them.  
  
When she opened her eye's she saw a room with five chairs, four of them faced the one. Three of the four were occupied by a Raven black haired man with a glowing green orb and a red one were the eye's were, a Woman with fire red hair and glowing blue eye's, and a girl with the woman's red hair and the mans green eye(s). Then sudenly the last of the four chairs was occupied by a boy with very dark blond hair and sky blue eye's.  
  
Come, sit Hermione Granger. said the harsh voice of the girl. Suddenley she knew who she was dealing with, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, their Daughter, and a Red Dragon.  
  
Hermione meet your Niece, Heather Molly Potter. Ginny said from the darkness.


End file.
